Episode 8885 (18th April 2016)
Plot Billy finds Sarah crying in the vestry. She had been clinging to the hope that bringing Harry closer to God would put him at peace. Billy guesses that she's thinking about Callum and assures her that his sins have no bearing on Harry and he's only crying because he's a baby. Kylie tells David to check on them, afraid that Sarah will tell Billy too much but Sarah and Billy return to the chapel a moment later and the service resumes. Sally recruits Maria to help with Gail's party on the basis that as she's like a daughter to Audrey she's a sister to Gail. Luke steels himself to tell Tyrone and Fiz he's moving out and hence they'll be losing his rent. Johnny wants to find a way to avoid sacking Izzy. The joint party for Gail's birthday and Harry's christening gets underway at the bistro although Gail has gone back home with a worn out Sarah. Nick becomes short-tempered when Audrey asks him about the buffet and has to remind her that he doesn't own the place anymore. David starts noticing his bursts of anger and worries when Carla tells him about Nick's outburst on the phone. Johnny lets Izzy keep her job when she swears she doesn't use drugs at work and has no drug-related convictions. She's relieved. Ken is put out when Audrey laughs at Freddie's jokes. Will tells Michelle that Saskia has invited another fifty guests to the wedding and the venue might not be big enough. He asks her to check it out with him instead of Sean as he's useless. Michelle reluctantly agrees. Luke and Maria break their news to Tyrone and Fiz. They already assumed that Luke would move out due to their engagement. Gail goes to the party and is presented with a cake bearing the message 'Happy Birthday Gail No Nuts'; the dietary requirements were accidentally included. She is touched with Audrey's speech, saying how lucky she feels to have Gail as a daughter. David advises Nick to see his specialist to make sure his brain injury isn't responsible for the mood swings. Nick can't face his injury destroying another relationship. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley and Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey *Sam Trenton - Joseph Taylor *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, interior, and side room Notes *Final appearance of Woody Illsley as Harry Platt. Pixie & Presley Sellars continued to appear as the character in future episodes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick confides in David that the symptoms from his brain injury have returned and he is worried it could destroy his relationship with Carla; and Freddie amuses Audrey - but Ken finds it increasingly annoying. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,970,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes